


Oikawa is typing

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: Oikawa: found your kid lolDaichi: my What
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 138





	Oikawa is typing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts).



> just a little chatfic for winnie!!

Oikawa: found your kid lol

Daichi: my What

Oikawa: [The Selfie, attached]

Daichi: huh.

Daichi: you’re in Brazil too?

Oikawa: for a week!

Daichi: nice

Daichi: tell hinata I say hi

Oikawa: that’s it??? Where’s the surprise??? The shock??? The awe???

Daichi: I said “huh” is that not enough surprise for you

Oikawa: absolutely not

Daichi: :o

Daichi: is that better

Oikawa: no!!!

Daichi: :P okay okay

Daichi: Why are you in Brazil, Oikawa?

Oikawa: we’re doing practice matches against a team here!

Oikawa: I did tell you I’m on a pro team in Argentina now right

Daichi: you very thoughtfully messaged me about it at 3 A. M. my time, yes

Daichi: speaking of isn’t it past midnight in Brazil now? I’m eating lunch

Oikawa: time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so

Daichi: if that’s a reference to something I don’t get it

Oikawa: boooooooo

Daichi: anyway don’t you have practice tomorrow morning? go to sleep

Oikawa: can’t need to send selfies of me and hinata shouyou to every volleyball player from back home

Daichi: aw, I’m not special?

_ Oikawa is typing... _

Oikawa: maybe

Daichi: it took you three minutes to write one word wow

Oikawa: I’m tiredddd D: and my keyboard kept switching to spanish and english instead of japanese

Oikawa: I set my phone language to spanish for more practice and it’s...... fun

Daichi: Ah. have you learned anything interesting yet

Oikawa: “cancelar” means “cancel!”

Daichi: incredible

_ Oikawa is typing... _

Oikawa: I’ll tell chibi-chan you said hi tomorrow

Oikawa: enjoy your lunch!

Daichi: sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rereading the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy and oikawa Could be a sci fi nerd so that's what he is quoting about lunchtime  
> [twitter](twitter.com/mozaikmage) [tumblr](cubistemoji.tumblr.com)


End file.
